


Tied By The Bird

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Law was bought as a slave by a mysterious figure.





	Tied By The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _One Piece_.

1

Rosi sat at the desk in officer's cabin on Marine ship trying to calm down.

He was too close to death this time – few seconds later and Doffy's scheme would be successed.

If Vice-Admiral Tsuru hadn't shown up at the scheduled check up and escort him to the ship herself, Vergo could have killed him and pretended that he had mistaken Rosi for a Donquixote pirate. His version could also be a believable one according to Marine official records. Admiral Sengoku would have never known about a double-agent in the force and Doffy's planes for Dressrosa.

Now Rosi still had a chance to save those innocent people and punish his brother. The majority of Marine and the World Government would not be pleased hearing how a former Celestial Dragon played under their noses for so long, but it was an inevitable revelation and a necessity to take proper measures in a fight agaist Donquixote Family.

2

It was so cold.

Law felt another waves of nausea and chills caused by a high fever. His stomach ache for food and a dry throat refused to work, if Law would drink a cup of water soon. But the task seemed impossible to complete in given circumstances.

He found himself in the harbor on some snowing island, where a winter weather dominated for last few days. Law chose it to prevent people searchig for a survivor of Flavance, seeing it as the last place they could have been looking for a starved, weak child on the threshold of the death.

The ship that just docked, though, he could find food and medications to treat his illness and postpone the evitable for next few days.

He had hear about a treasure anyone was fighting for being transported by pirates crew. Maybe Law could still it and sell for a good price? It must be something special, because everyone seemed terrified to even talk about it. A cursed object, a power source or just a damn, ordinary-looking fruit. The descritions were all over the place, so Law wasn't sure what he could look for, but knew that the treasure might have a heavy security, therefore it would be easier to locate it and took as a score.

Law could be a teenager, but he knew tricks and had a lot to loose.

It was oneway ticked and he planned to use it the right way.

3

 _Such a waste_ , Gild thought, when his men escorted an unconscious player to the ship, then to the one of Joker's auction houses.

 _It's all for the better_ , he reassured himself, remembering what this man ability was and compared it with loses and gains they could earn from the crime lord's generosity. Sending him a handsome, talented and temperament young pirate meant a gift of good will and as such it could not be wasted.

Something not seated right though, a disturbing thought presented in his mind made he feel guilty and ashamed for what he had done, but it was a short-lived regret.

Everyone has their fair share of a tragic fate, being Joker's slave would be better than one of the Celestial Dragon's toy, which Gild experienced on his own skin and it was craved well under it.

With a last glance at the relaxed face of Trafalgar Law, he turned around and returned to his business.

He had a call to make, a lucrative and promising call.

4

Law felt so weak, because of the heavy chains made from Sea Stone.

They absorbed all his abilities coming from the Devil Fruit's power and affecting his natural strenght. In addition to already a bad situation the beeping noise from the collar caused a headache.

Law suspected the bomb inside had a close range, harming only him and maybe people in the closest area. If it was all it took to be free, then it was a small price to pay. But even then Law could fight and dare them to use the pilot and detonate it to kill an rebelious slave.

Because he became a slave now. A property of a person who was wealthy and had an sick enough taste to buy a human being for fun. Maybe his age would play in his favor. He didn't heard about many twenty-five years old toys accompanied their masters.

He hoped the reason didn't the obvious one. Being killed as a slave made it so not worth the pain and hardship he pulled since escaping Flevance short before its annihilation.

He heard cries and sobs around, but guards didn't listen. Their blank stares sent shivers through his spine and reasure Law that nothing good waited on the other side ot the heavy, metalic door at the end of the corridor.

Guards just made sure for everyone to be in presentable shape, before they were sold to buyers during the auction. _The better look, the higher price_ , Law assumed.

Sickening feeling in his stomach caused the nausea that intensified the headache.

“Don't think about it, kid” an old man behind him said and took a big gulp of rum from his half-empty bottle. “It won't help” he admitted, before hiccuping.

Some of the liquid flew down through the corner of his mouth, soaking into a dirty shirt under once an impressive and expenssive coat.

“Is it better to drink yourself to death?” Law asked, irritated by the lightness the man treated their current situation. “Being a slave versus being dead? What a choice.”

“Who said something about being dead?” old man mused, then busted into a cheerful laugh, like all of this was an amusing joke. “Isn't it too soon? I'm not planning to end my life too soon, kid. You're young, you shouldn't either. Enjoy your life, before you start thinking about your end.”

“It's better for an old prick like you” Law countered, catching him off guard for a moment, before something in old man's eyes glinted.

“I think they'll get a good price for you, kid. Maybe higher, if you keep you mouth shut long enough” he stated with a predatory smile, watching effect his words caused.

Law leaned back from the crazy man in hope he survive without being stabbed or worse. Tha man's only response was an amused snort.

“You're scared? Maybe you should. They like kids like you” the old man went on, grinning at the Law's scared face. “Rebelous, challenging, a toy to break. You're be a good use to them the more you're kicking and struggling to submit.”

 _He's drunk and deluded. He doesn't know a shit_ , Law thought. _I just need to ignore him_.

“Should have surrender to the Marine instead. The reward could cover more than few of my debts.” the old man mumbled to himself after a few minutes of silence, when the guard came for him. “See you, kid.”

They walked down the corridor, then a clang of closing doors replaced the heartful laugh and annoyed cries.

“You again?!”

Soon, so very soon, there would be his turn.

Law looked at his shaking hands, swallowing and pacing around the small cell. Less than a dozen of people left to be sold.

The show was almost over. Maybe he'll make it this time? One more day of having his freedom as restricted as it was at the moment? Maybe there will be no one interested in buying him? Maybe they out of money already? Maybe Law will have luck and everyone, who could have afford him left? Maybe it was his lucky day?

After a few minutes the old man came back.

“Nobody's interested” he said with a fake shame. “But I'll prepared a ground for you. So many dissapointed people there waiting for fresh blood to show up.”

Then he bursted into laugh, seeing Law's expression.

“Remember, kid, they can't give away your true free. It'll be always in you mind. If you give it up here” he pointed at his head. “You'll lose.”

“Most of them don't want troubles” the seller stated. “No one in their right mind would buy the Silver King to play with him. Just my luck to have you here, spoiling fun and making everyone irritated.”

“Part of my charm!”

Law's eyes went wide at the revelation he just heard.

This drunkard and prick was Gol D. Roger's first mate? Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King?

Seriously? What the fuck?

Seeing his shock, old prick busted into laugh once again, gulping alcohol in between giggles.

_Where did he get another bottle? Wasn't he drunk enough?_

Annoyance must appeared on his face, more than panic and an insecurity, because the man giggled even when a guard shouted to him to be quiet.

“If you're so powerful, how could they catch you?” Law wondered, trying to distract himself from his own fate.

“Who said they did? I've let them take me in” old man smiled, gulping a couple of times, before he was satisfied. “Doubts, kid, doubts. If you ever open your own business, remember this. Never get anything for free. Damn pirates. They're worst than before. Running without a payment” he shook his head.

They both fell into silence.

Not long after their conversation the guard stand in front of Law's cell again.

“Your turn.”

“Don't let them scare you, kid. You're the only one who can give up your freedom.”

5

Lights were brighter than he expected.

And there was a lot of people in the hall.

Good thing Law could not see their faces, only dark shapes of heads and shoulders.

“It's him, ladies and gentlemen, a kid from North Blue, who tried his luck in Gran Tesoro, but, unfortunately for him and very good for you, fortune didn't smile to him this time” presenter informed the crowd.

Every attempt to cover his eyes and shield himself from excited, hungry looks failed, because of the chains fastened to the metal hook on the stage.

Law's heart tried to escape his chest, when the presenter ended his introduction and gave the crowd a sign to start auction. He almost fainted when a dozen of hands shot up at the same time.

It was not happening to him.

The price went higher and higher, more shouts echoed. The presenter was grinning, encouraging them to fight, confirming offer after offer.

 _Damn_ _it!_

Why couldn't he said something in his defend, or scare them, look at them with hate or at least a menace, so some of them would think twice before making an attempt to buy him?

Instead, Law couldn't even look forward, his posture hunched, curling in more and more with every yell and bitten price, only blinking and focusing on his shallow breath.

“Sold!”

Then everything went quiet.

Before Law fainted, someone took him from the stage and placed him on a barrel. Yet panick attack never came to claim its part inside him.

6

The trip to the island, Dressrosa, was short and quiet. Only him and a man reponsible of delivering food and goods to inhabitants.

With a bomb on his neck and shackles from Sea Stone trapping his hands, Law didn't try escaping. He felt resigned and defeated, not an ounce of fight left in him. It was even worse than the period after Flevance, when his weak body had refused to move, exhausted and drained to the core, waiting for the end that never came.

Now Law had everything: a slim body, a sharp mind, an intelligent eyes, the Devil Fruit's power – all of it worked on his disadvantage, and from now on these things didn't belong to him anymore. As someone else property including his whole miserable existence, these things became his curse.

Law wasn't deluded about his fate – there were only one of three, possible alternatives.

Becoming a slave for pleasure, torture or a toy for both. Nobody would buy other human being just to free him.

_From a title of the last survivor of Flevance to a nameless, poor slave – what a graduation._

Law wasn't more ready to face his new master than he had been an hour, a day, or a week ago.

Not yet. Not like that.

Escaping a painful, slow death once should be enough to whatever god was above them, looking at the world in a miserable excuse of taking care.

Law's body died once on a snowy island, rescued by a dumb luck and human's stupidity.

_Why couldn't I die with them?_

He thought, when the door to the cabin opened and a old man in strange, worned clothes showed up. He introduced himself as a captain of the ship and warned Law to not try anything, otherwise he would do something about his rebel.

“Come with me” he commanded with a grunt, then led Law to the docks and handed his papers to the other, tall man in a long coat and an odd hat. In turn this one guided him to the palace through busy streets full of toys and smiling people.

Seed of fear grew even bigger at the sight of a fake happiness on their faces and the fact that the walking things had human, pained expressions underneath the cheerful grins.

_What's this place? Hell or paradise for merciless people? Wasn't it the same?_

The buyer knew someone high in this town? Was he or her someone important?

The palace on the top of the hill was big and shining – Law's luck to escape one gold hell to end up in another.

7

The man guiding him took the collar off, which relieved his sore neck and let the skin breathe.

They stand in a corridor, where Law could hear raised voice – strong, commanding, amused. It echoed in the big, high walls, dimming the other sounds – laughs, complains and... splashes?

_Do they have a pool here?_

Of course, they could had one. Maybe more. It was a palace in very reach country after all.

The double doors in front of him were shut, only a thin trail of sun coming from the hole between the ground and a massive, expensive wood.

“Wait here” the old man ordered, before walking away.

A short creak of an old lock pierced the air and Law was alone in the corridor.

He massaged his neck and shoulders as much as he could with shackles still tightinh together his bruised wrists. In the dark space there wasn't much to see – just general shapes, sometimes a shining surface.

Law wasn't sure what to think.

Was it a prelude to the tortures or an orgy, judging by the sounds from other side of the double doors? Or an interview which classified him as a sex toy or a material for sadist's experiment? Maybe if Law will say he studied medicine and had basic knowledge about the subject, thing would be easier? But that meant he should said where had he learned it and it wasn't information Law would share with anyone.

Beside any rumor about a paradise that belonged to the criminal interested in illegal auctions hadn't reach his ears, but it was possible that he didn't pay much attention to such boring things.

Regretting it now more than anything else.

One of the doors opened and the old man signed for him to come closer.

It took a moment for his pupils to get used to the bright light, but when the lines sharpened and the colors stopped blurring, Law focus on the blong head in front of him.

The man talked to someone via Den Den Mushi.

“Yes, he's here. Good job. I'll contact you later.”

And ended the call.

Law felt every eyes focused on him, expect the one that he hoped were not belonged to one of the Shichibukai. Being ignorant didn't mean he didn't know about big fishes. In fact it was a complete opposition – Law recoginzed all. Their faces, bounties, reputation, crews.

Two women lying by the man's sides were now watching him with grins and tilted heads. The arm leaned on the sofa's back moved, free itself from the weight – his fingers twitched, ring finger and middle finger connected, before Law felt an urged to take a step forward.

His legs got their own mind until they took him in front of Donquixote Doflamingo in person.

“Hello, Law. Pleasure to finally meet you, fufufufu.”

He was in bigger troubles than he expected.

Nightmare became hell in a couple of seconds.

“Welcome to the Family. You can call me 'young master' from now on.”

The laugh echoed the space, when Law swallowed and felt like he hadn't any power to stand anymore. He was now a slave of the most rumored and infunecial man among pirates and people who weren't Tenryubito.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that was lying on my disc for some time. I hope you've liked it. Thank you for reading too! 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
